


Teaser

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, BDSM, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Blindfolds, D/s tones, Dirty Talk, Edging, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Vibrator, hands and knees, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor always was a big tease.





	Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Should warn you there will be plenty of Lothrok in the future, eheheheheh. I had so much fun writing this one on m6 tumblr account sinfultrails.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, any questions on the ABO stuff you can IM me or send an ask on there.

Lotor hummed softly as he slowly entered the room.

It was dimly lit as he stepped forwards, giving the whole place a calmly undertone of purple light. Slowly the Prince walked towards the sound of quiet buzzing coming from down the hall and couldn’t quite stop the pleased smirk from forming on his face.

He slowly opened the door and purred softly at the sight before him. A sight he’s been looking forwards to see after such a long and stressful day.

Throk whimpered around the gag from where he had his hands tied over his head to the headboard on his front, and his legs held open by a spreader bar. Copious amounts of slick dripped down his shaking thighs as he drooled slightly around the gag in his mouth.

Lotor chuckled softly, watching those ears twitch at the sound of his voice “I must say you have made quite the mess my dear.”

Throk panted, breathing hitching as he arched his hips back to better present himself. And his slit, as spread nice and wet over the vibrating cock inside of him.

He sobbed quietly as the setting lowers again from the timed dial on the table.

“Aaaaw…..does my little slut want me to make him cum?”

He purred softly when Throk bucked his hips back with a muffled cry. He needed it dammit! He needed to cum so bad! He’s been kept on edge for over two hours and his slit was aching so badly….!

Lotor hummed as he slowly walked to the dial and picked it up. He walked to his chair in front of the bed and took a seat, crossing his legs elegantly as he enjoyed the sight before him.

“Hmmmm….show me how badly you want to cum, whore,” he slowly increased the vibrations.

Throk choked around the ball gag, tears of pleasure leaking out from under the blindfold. He sobbed needily, bucking his hips back into the vibrations with his cock bobbing a bit as he tried to ride through the vibrations.

“Prmff!! Prmff plmm!” He whimpered around the gag, his slit making a soft squelching noise as it clenches hard around the toy, “Lmmeee cmmmm!”

The prince smirked “That’s right little slut. I bet you wish that was a real cock inside of you don’t you? A nice thick one fucking your slutty hole as you stain your partner with your fluids. You make such a big mess too.”

The dial moved up a bit as Throk’s knees almost buckle as he pushed his hips up more helplessly. He sobbed and cried out as he felt the tip buzz over his spot and clawed helplessly at the headboard.

“PLLMMMMGH!” He bowed his head as his ears lay back with his fingers twitching and sobbing, “Plllllmmmmghhhhh….mmmmmm…..!”

“Aaaaw my sweet messy slut. Always needing more than what’s given to him if he wants to get off hmm?” He pushed on the dial to a much higher setting.

He grinned at how the slim Galra tried to close his legs over the vibrator and writhe a little more on the bed. Trying to get the wonderful friction of behind fucked into even though he knows it’s just a toy.

“Isn’t that right? Well?”

Throk nodded frantically as he panted helplessly, oh stars he’s so close….!

“Hmmmm….I don’t know if you really want it….”

The commander screamed and sobbed in a mix of frustration and need. His poor slit clenched pitifully as his cock twitched slightly with need. He had been so close…..what did he need to do…..?

Lotor slowly stood up and he walked to him, looking down on his pretty plaything. He slowly slid his hand down over the throbbing wet lips and pressed on the base of the vibrator.

“Even though your a sloppy, messy, desperate whore….I love seeing this pretty slit spread wide…”

Throk whined helplessly as the fingers close over his clit.

“Spread nice and wide open….” he gave it a sharp tug and twist watching those hips buck greedily into the sensation.

“All for me.”


End file.
